Wanted Member
by shadowriter318
Summary: Akatsuki is after Naruto. Orochimaru is after Sasuke. Even Kakashi is in a few Bingo Books. Well what happens when suddenly a new organization called STARX, wants Sakura fighting with them? And what happens when they won’t take no for an answer?SASUSAKU
1. Training, Training, Training

Wanted Member

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the characters, their sayings, their jutsus, the plot, or any of that.

Summary: Akatsuki is after Naruto. Orochimaru is after Sasuke. Well what happens when suddenly a new organization called STARX, which is filled the worlds most deadly and powerful kunoichi wants Sakura fighting with them? And what happens when they won't take no for an answer? SasuSaku.

I know the name STARX sucks, but I couldn't really think of any other, so if you have any ideas, they are more than welcome.

(A/N: This takes place around the same time my other story did. Between finding Tsunade, and the tea arc.)

Chapter One: Training, Training, Training

Sakura ran through the streets of Konoha, on the bright, shining morning. Her hair was bouncing back and forth with the rhythm of her movements, and her emerald eyes focused onto one location.

The training grounds.

She had been training a lot more since the Chunin exams. Since she couldn't go on to the third stage, she had tried to make her self improve, so she could at least be proud of her accomplishments.

Like Ino had said, she was on a superstar team. Kakashi known as the Copy Ninja, and in many shinobi's bingo books. Sasuke, from the Uchiha clan, and top rookie. Naruto even, the one who surprisingly defeated Neji, and even Gaara during all the battles.

She was proud of her squad with all her being. But she wanted to be able to be proud of herself as well.

Today was a great day for training as well. There was clear weather, without a cloud in the sky. She was wide awake, and focused on training. And yesterday, Kakashi had told them they would have today off from any missions. He had said they had deserved a day's worth of a break. This wasn't going to stop her, however. No practicing today with the others just meant she would practice alone.

She ran through a few more streets, careful to avoid any passer byes, or any other items. Soon, she came to the Ichiraku Noodle Shop, where her teammate Naruto often came to slurp down a bowl of Ramen constantly. He often said it was his favorite place to get his favorite food.

"Sakura-chan!" Speak of the devil.

"Hey Naruto!" Sakura replied, walking over to the blonde hyperactive.

Over the time, she had grown to care, and listen to him more, since they had become a team a little over a year ago. Back then, she thought of him as an annoying, pathetic ninja. Since then, they had grown a lot closer. Of course there were still the idiotic comments. or insults to Sasuke, earning him a bump on the head. Besides that, they were like best buds.

When she walked past the curtain of the shop, she spotted her other teammate and sensei with a bowl of Ramen for each of them.

"Hey Sasuke-kun! Hey Kakashi-Sensei!" She greeted them happily.

"Good morning Sakura." Kakashi nodded, reading his small, orange book.

"Hn."

"Sorry Sakura-chan, but when we went to your house to ask if you wanted to come eat ramen with us, you weren't home." Naruto apologized. "We really wanted you to join us."

Sakura smiled at him. "It's no problem Naruto!" She started to walk away.

"Wait Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out. She turned around to face him. "Why don't you stay with us, and have some Ramen?" Naruto asked pleadingly, giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry Naruto. I have to go train." Sakura unfortunately replied, giving an apologetic smile.

"Train?!" Naruto asked, muffled with all the noodles in his mouth, as they wenta flying. Kakashi had given them a day off, and that was very rare.

"Baka, cover your mouth!" She scolded wiping the chewed up noodles off her now green tinted face. She had to hold back from

"But Sakura, I said there was no practice today." Kakashi told her, looking up from his book. Sasuke even glanced up at her from the corner of his eye.

"Well, maybe there's no group training, but I still need to train to get strong. Even if that means going solo." Sakura told them, turning and walking back on track towards the training grounds.

"Sakura-chan, you can wait until tomorrow to train! When we can all train together!" Naruto offered.

Sakura turned her head, as her eyes rested onto Naruto. "I have to get strong." She told him with complete seriousness. "I can't keep putting myself in danger, and count on others to keep rescuing me." And with that she took off again.

Kakashi smiled to himself, even if it was hidden behind the mask. She was maturing more and more each day. "Well this is a change." He mused.

"Yeah I know, sounds like something the bastard would say." Naruto added, pointing his thumb over at Sasuke. Said bastard merely scowled and clenched his teeth in annoyance. "Sounds like something you should say more, loser."  
"What'd you say?!"  
"Finally getting deaf over all the constant yelling now are we dobe?"  
"Why you! LET'S BATTLE RIGHT HERE AND NOW!"  
"Hn, shut up and finish your soup."  
Naruto was about to charge at him, when Kakashi held up his arm in between the too before punches could be thrown.

"Look you two I don't know why you both always have to fight over every single thing." He began lazily. "All three of you train hard. For some people it comes easier than others." Naruto snorted at that. "But the point is you are all great Konoha shinobi. So quit arguing and let's just enjoy this day." He finished nicely, and went back to the perverted book in his hands.  
The steam coming out of Naruto's ears as he sat back down and started to slurp away his fifth bowl of Ramen.  
Sasuke on the other hand stood, and put a few bills down next to the empty bowl.  
"Sasuke? You going as well?" Kakashi asked without even turning his head.  
"I need to work on some new kunai combos." He replied as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and headed for the training grounds.

"EH!? YOU TOO?! FINE, I'M GOING AND I'M GONNA KICK YOUR BUTT ALL THE WAY TOO SUNA!" Naruto shouted as he sprinted to catch up with his arch rival.

"Whatever you say idiot."

A sigh was heard. "Maybe I should have just had training today. Oh well, they can't complain about 'never getting a break' again."  
Suddenly he heard a cash register ring and looked up to see a hand in front of him.

"Six bowls of ramen including Naruto's." The old man grinned. He didn't care for the dine and dash bill as long as some sucker from the group paid.

"…Note to self, always be first to leave when eating ramen with Naruto." Kakashi told himself as he reached for his wallet…

SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

'No, no, NO! Hit the target!' Sakura mentally yelled. Walking over and picking up the kunais.

She had been working on a new technique Tsunade had taught her. You summon all the chakra into your arms and have 'Super Strength'. She tried this technique, and she could get the exact right amount with the perfect chakra control she had. She just couldn't throw any weaponry while her arms were too strong. They would fly over to the next tree or so instead of where she was aiming. If this continued, what stopped her from hitting a comrade in battle?

She picked up the kunai and tried again, unaware of the two figures watching from the trees.

SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

"That's the girl the boss wants!" The purple haired one smirked. "Pink hair, big forehead, perfect chakra control that's her."  
"…"  
"Don't talk too much Chidane, you might loose your voice." A silver haired girl laughed to herself, as she continued to watch her. "So Belreise, we gonna nab her now or wait until The Boss comes and chews off our head?" The girl joked…or maybe not.  
"I would but she now has company." Belreise said looking at the two young men who had just arrived. The faint call of 'Sasuke-kun, Naruto, you came?!' could be heard from down below. "Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke Uchiha, sole survivor of The Uchiha clan Massacre. Has second level of Sharingan and has learned the Chidori. Has even obtained the Curse mark from Orochimaru, and used it on more than one occasion. Unintentionally of course. And then there's the Uzumaki kid. Has the Kyubi sealed up inside. He has trained with the Sannin Jiraiya and learned the Rasengan amazingly, even after the low status ninja he is. These three have been on squad seven for over a year led by the famous Copy Nin Kakashi an-."  
"All right, all right we get it the Human Textbook." Saiya exclaimed.

"To get to the point," Belreise ground out. "They're close comrades. The two boys down there are close to our target, and would do anything for her." She told them as she watched Sakura stop the two boys from killing each other again. They scowled but were in a good mood again in a heartbeat. And in Sasuke's case, a normal silent mood.

"So basically what you're saying is," Saiya started but was cut off by the dark, quiet voice of Chidane.  
"This is perfect for our bosses plans." Chidane cut in watching the three of them silently.

SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING!!!!!!:

I know you all wanted me too start and FINALLY after getting used to my new school I'm back on track.

The votes were in and just ahead by a smidge "Wanted Member" Won.

BUT HERE'S THE GOOD NEWS. If you guys want me too, 'and I'll be writing a lot more since I'm now decent with school' I'll write another story while writing this one. SO YOU GUYS CAN VOTE FOR ANOTHER STORY, BESIDES THIS ONE…Although I think I already know...

IF YOU GUYS THINK THIS BETTER WOULD BE BETTER FOR THE FUTURE 15ish, PLEASE TELL ME, IF YOU DON'T THINK IT SHOUD CHANGE TEL ME!!! I GO BY WHAT THE PEOPLE WANT TO READ!!!! I ACTUALLY THINK IT MIGHT BE BETTER WITH WHAT I HAVE PLANNED SO PLEASE, PLEAAAAAAAASE TELL ME!

I know there wasn't much Sasusaku in this chapter but THERE WILL BE! Rome wasn't built in a day, and neither was Sasusaku in Naruto.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!


	2. Mission Time

Wanted Member

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the characters, their sayings, their jutsus, the plot, or any of that.

O.K. Well I thought of this, so just stay with me. Sakura has trained under Tsunade for one year, and so has Naruto with Jiraiya. Sasuke has trained with Kakashi for a year, and has side training with Anko, so he knows about some of Orochimaru's moves and can summon snakes. So their 14-15 ish. HAPPY? And they have gotten PRETTY strong too. Not all the way they can but definitely great. Kay Moving on.

Chapter Two: Mission Time

Tsunade groaned as she supported her head with her hand. Hangovers, the Godaime's worst enemy.

She heard a knocking at the door that was a hundred times louder than she remembered. "Come in!" She yelled, as she flipped another page in her missions-to-do book.

"Tsunade-Shishou. You wished to see me?" Sakura asked as she walked in and stood in front of her teachers' desk. She made sure to keep her voice quiet. She could now tell when Tsunade had a night of drinking, and knew the consequences of using outside voices after that night.

Tsunade looked up, keeping a hand rubbing her forehead. "Ah Sakura, I had a mission for squad seven. An A-Ranked one in fact."  
Sakura gasped to herself. She, Naruto, and Sasuke were all Chunins, and weren't going to be Jonin for another few months.

"Normally of course I wouldn't send your squad on a mission so high, but since the village is still being prepared from Orochimaru, we're still short on the shinobi. I fear it may be for the next few years. Ninjas can only graduate oh so much at a time." Tsunade reviewed in an official sounding voice. "Of course I wouldn't do this if I didn't think you all were ready." She pointed out as Sakura still held a shocked look to her face. "I would like you to report this to your comrades. Come back to me with your answer, I will give you the instructions from there."  
Sakura shook her head a little and had a serious look on her face. "Yes Shishou. But may I ask, what is the mission? An Escorting? A delivery?"

Tsunade waved her hand. "A delivery that may attract unwanted ninja. The only reason it's A-ranked is because the possibility of being ambushed are because the said ninja might be dangerous. But we can't be 100 percent sure. I'll tell you all the rest if you accept the mission." Tsunade finished with her eyes closed, remembering a few broad details from the mission file. "Come back alone if they disagree, and bring all of them is they accept."

Sakura nodded, and with a few hand signs she vanished into wisps of smoke.

Tsunade smiled even though the headache was killing her. She knew without a doubt Squad Seven would accept. Naruto couldn't get enough of advanced missions. Sakura would want to get stronger, as would The Uchiha. And Kakashi….he wouldn't do well in a three to one vote.

The Godaime mentally prepared the briefing for when Team Seven walked through the doors.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

"Good Sasuke. Why don't we take a break now?" Kakashi asked, peering over his orange book as his student continued to endlessly train. They were on their third hour now, a little bit outside the fire country and he could see Sasuke start to get a little worn out. The slight wobbling in his left leg told him that much. But being the proud Shinobi he was he tried to hide it. "You're starting to look a little tired."  
Sasuke ignored him, as he continued to try and spread the electricity through his body. He kept two kunai in his hands, like two conductors, and threw them at the targets.

The two trees exploded when the kunai hit them dead center.

"Or not." Kakashi said as he bent down as some of the debris barely hit his head. 'Hmmmm…He's really getting good with the Chidori…Even started to make this jutsu all on his own.' "Sasuke, have you considered getting a sword? Maybe a katana?"  
Sasuke looked at him from the corner of his eye. "Anko said the same thing. She said Orochimaru taught her one or two techniques that could be very useful, and with my Sharingan I could learn them easily."  
"Yes. And I believe with this new technique you've been working on, it could be useful in battle. Instead of kunai or shuriken, you could have one weapon you stick to." Kakashi finished, even though he knew Sasuke knew that already.

Sasuke nodded, but looked the other way as his bangs covered his eyes.  
"You're worried that you're turning into him?" Kakashi guessed. "Or maybe that your progressing so fast like...him." Training a year alone with him, Kakashi may not have been his best buddy, but he could tell certain things were wrong with the prodigy. Orochimaru and his Brother were always touchy subjects.

"I couldn't care less if I have the same exact jutsus and techniques as Orochimaru. He really couldn't do much in the first place." Sasuke said still looking over his shoulder. "I'll never be the man Orochimaru or that traitor Itachi is." He said undistracted as he started to charge the Chidori in his hands once more.

'…You won't turn into him Sasuke.' The copy Nin thought to himself. 'You've learned to protect those precious to you. And that makes all the difference.'

Sasuke then immediately discharged the Chidori as he looked over to his right.

It took Kakashi a few moments before he sensed the similar chakra as well. 'He noticed her chakra before I even knew there was anybody around.'

Kakashi smiled to himself. 'Sasuke doesn't stop mid technique for anybody. Even ANBU, who occasionally pass by.' He thought as Sakura came into view. 'Probably didn't want to take the chance in her getting hit.' He thought as he walked over to greet his other student.

"Yo." Kakashi said as he ruffled her hair a bit. She smacked his hand away playfully. "You usually don't come seek us out. What's up?" He asked lazily. Her face started to light up, preparing to give the news.

"I didn't mean to interrupt your training, but Tsunade-Sama said she had a mission for us! A-ranked!" She exclaimed, excited as her emerald eyes lit up again. "She wanted me to ask you both if you accept, do you?" She asked looking back and forth.

Kakashi sighed as he answered. "Well you and Naruto will no doubt force me, and Sasuke will probably go as well. So I guess I have no choice but to say yes." He joked…somewhat.

Sakura laughed as she turned her attention to Sasuke. "What about you Sasuke-Kun?"  
"Hn." Which was Sasuke for, 'Of course I'll go.'

"CHA! I knew you guys would come! Come on, let's go get Naruto! We have to get to Tsunade-Sama's office to get all the details!" She said as she turned and started to walk the other way.

The two other ninjas followed, one reading an Orange book smiling at his students energy(you know which one) as he walked, and the other with his hands in his pockets, stepping over a fallen tree from training earlier. Even if you couldn't see it, a smirk was hidden under the collar.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Even from a mile away you could hear the endless slurping Naruto was doing to his ramen. Sixth, seventh, no EIGTH bowl of ramen. And in half an hour as well. He was getting too fast for his own good. Before he could order another bowl, he heard a POOF behind him.

He swooshed around in his seat, noodles hanging out his mouth, and yelled out in joy. "KAKASHI-SENSEI! SASUKE-TEME! SAKURA-CHAN! CAME TO JOIN ME FOR RAMEN?!" He asked muffled as he gestured towards the empty seats around him.

Sakura tried hard not to hit him over the head, as more flying noodles came at her. Instead she half forced a smile and said. "Even better news! Tsunade-Sama wanted us to go on a mission Naruto! And guess what? It's A-Ranked!"

Naruto's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "A-RANKED!?!?!" He yelled as ramen went everywhere. "YES! FINALLY! WE GET TO PROOVE OUR SKILLS!" He danced as he punched his fist into the air. "LET'S GO GUYS!" He said as he ran to the Hokage tower.

Kakashi was aware of a little fact, as he quickly did some hand signs, and poofed away, favorite disappearing act among all Jonins.

Sakura was about to head off when a whistle from behind stopped her mid-step.

The old ramen worker held out his hand and pointed at the empty ramen bowls, giving the silent message.

Being as smart as Sakura was, she got the message, as she gritted her teeth and looked back and saw at the orange dot in the distance.  
"Naruto." She growled under her breath, as she reached into her back pouch where she kept her money.

That however was unnecessary as a wad of money was placed into the old mans hand.

Sakura widened her eyes a little at the gesture. "S-Sasuke-kun, I could have paid that. You didn't have to…" She trailed off as she looked down uncertainly.

There was an awkward pause as Sasuke merely started walking to the Hokage Tower. "You shouldn't have had too in the first place. Besides, now I can whack the Dobe on the head until he can learn to pay for his own food." He said still briskly walking ahead on the road.  
Sakura smiled and ran up to him to catch his stride. "Arigato."

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

K im tired, its midnite, and I know this didn't get anywhere but it gets me prepared for the next chap. Hope u enjoyed it. PLEASE REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT U THINK B4 I GET TOO DEEP INTO IT AND REALIZE U ALL HATE IT!


	3. Secret Precautions

Wanted Member

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the characters, their sayings, their jutsus, the plot, or any of that.

Chapter Three: Secret Precautions

Shizune rushed in through the Hokage's doors with Tonton at her feet. Normally she would have at least knocked, but she thought that this was at the utmost importance. As usual the Hokage was there fighting off all that Sake from the night before, and she didn't seem all to pleased with her barging in.  
"Shizune! What did I tell you about knocking?"

"I'm sorry Tsunade-Sama, but I heard that you were going to give Team Seven that mission to deliver the scroll to the Earth Village!" Shizune exclaimed, panting slightly from her run. Tonton was also winded.

"Yes that's right, I told Sakura to get the rest of her Team up here. Why is this of such great importance?" The Godaime asked narrowing her eyes in thought and worry.

"Well a few minutes ago I heard that somewhere in the Earth Village…" Shizune placed a folder in front of Tsunade. A familiar sized folder in fact, "…They were lurking about." She finished with a darkening of her voice.

The Hokage's amber eyes widened as recognition passed through her eyes. She gripped the folder tightly and opened it, realizing that Shizune's intrusion really was urgent.

"…I knew the enemy could be bad…but I didn't think it would be THIS bad." Tsunade whispered to herself.  
"Hai." Shizune nodded. "I guess you realized why all those missions have been around Earth country's border."

"I imagined it would be because of their Kage's ruling over the village. He always was a stubborn and selfish man." She said, remembering a meeting she once had with him. She'd rather deal with a week's worth of gambling losses and hangovers then go through that again.

"I thought that too." Shizune added. "But after all the continuous missions there for all sorts of obscure reasons, it appears, _they_, are just trying to get something."

"…Or some_one_."

XSASUSAKUSASUSAKUSASUSAKUSASUSAKUSASUSAKUSASUSAKUSASUSAKUSASUSAKUSASUSAKUSASUSAKUSASUX

Naruto ran up the stairs in complete excitement, he didn't even remember that he had a ramen buffet just a few moments earlier. 'A-RANKED MISSION! A-RANKED MISSION! CAN'T WAIT TO SHOW KAKASHI-SENSEI AND THE OTHERS WHAT I LEARNED FROM PERVY SAGE!'

Naruto finished the last step and bent over, put his hands on his knees and panted like no tomorrow. "Hehe! I'm the first one here!"

"Yo."

Naruto jumped back a little and almost fell down the stairs. "Kakashi-Sensei! When did you get here?!" He yelled pointing at his teacher. "You're always the LAST ONE!"

"Well after learning how I should break that habit as you have mentioned so many times, I decided that today I should do so especially. Considering the fact that you had a weeks worth of ramen you left behind." Kakashi said not once looking up from his pervy novel…written by THE Pervy Sage.

It took a minute for Naruto to process all this when he suddenly put two and two together. 'I left the ramen, and Kakashi-sensei didn't pay it…Sakura-chan!' He suddenly found himself going into panic overdrive! The last time Sakura was forced to pay, he ended up with blacker eyes than Gaara. Just as he reminisced this memory he heard footsteps come up from behind him. A minute later (it felt like a death hour for Naruto) Sakura and Sasuke had made it up there. Before he could give either of them a chance to speak he was in front of Sakura on his knees.  
"Sorry Sakura-Chan!! I didn't mean to stick you with the bill! I-I was just so excited about the recent mission I COMPLETELY FORGOT!" He yelled waving his arms around to try and prove his point.  
Sakura folded her arms and narrowed her eyes at him, and Naruto gulped fearing the worst. And her next words completely shocked him. "Even if I don't approve of completely forgetting your responsibilities for the sake of excitement I forgive you…" she trailed off closing her eyes and giving a smile.

The Kyubi boy was so choked up in amazement; he couldn't express his words of gratitude. "T-THANK YOU SAKURA-CHAN! MAN I WAS EXPECTING A COMPLETE HEAD CRUSHING PUNCH CONSIDERING THIS IS THE FIFTH-GAAHHHH!" He fell over holding his head in agony looking up at the Uchiha with angered and confused eyes. "WHAT THE HELL TEME?!"

"…But it's easy for me to forgive. I can't say the same about Sasuke since HE paid for your million dollar meal." Sakura ended, as Sasuke crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Annoying dobe."

"Wha-Why didn't you say so in the first place Sakura-chan?!" Naruto yelled rubbing his head.  
"Because this ending was funnier than I imagined it to be!" She laughed, holding her sides.

"All right, all right let's calm down and get the briefing done for this mission we're all eager to start." Kakashi said smiling, even though he sounded sarcastic on the 'all'.

"YEAH! LET'S DO IT!" Naruto yelled jumping up. In the process of doing so though, he caught Sakura off guard and bumped into her, sending her falling towards that stairs.

"AH-!" Sasuke caught her right hand, while Naruto caught the left. After a year or two…it was a natural reaction to catch her when she fell.

The Medic-Nin took an unstable breath from the last two seconds of almost falling down the stairs then proceeded to scold Naruto. "NARUTO- BAKA!" But right after catching her, he had already run in through the Hokage's doors. He had learned from two years of experience to RUN LIKE HELL when Sakura got mad.

Kakashi had already walked into the room also, leaving the two of them in the hallway.

Sakura was about to go chase after him when she realized a little something…  
"Sasuke-kun? You can let go of my hand now." Sakura said blushing awkwardly, and flexing her fingers.

"Hn. Make sure you don't trip on the way." Sasuke smirked as he let go of her hand and walked towards the room. Sakura stood there in a little daze, and suddenly realized she was the only one in the hall. "Hey that was Naruto's fault!"

XSASUSAKUSASUSAKUSASUSAKUSASUSAKUSASUSAKUSASUSAKUSASUSAKUSASUSAKUSASUSAKUSASUSAKUSASUX

What was it with people bursting in through her doors without even knocking?! Tsunade gritted her teeth as the hyperactive blonde came running in bursting through her doors (Which made her headache throb even more) as if he had just been chased by bulls…Like last time.

"Naruto! What is the meaning of this rude entrance?!" Tsunade ground out as she snapped her pencil in her hand.

Naruto gulped as he was in the midst of two monstrously strong and easily angered women…who were both pissed at him.

"Ts-Tsunade-Baachan! Sakura got mad at me again! She has a smaller temper than you!" Naruto pleaded.

Suddenly Tsunade's eyes went from angered to settle. She lowered her head a little and looked at few papers on her desk. Naruto didn't understand. He was just pleased to have one angered person off his back. Kakashi though was a little more suspicious. "Anything wrong Hokage-Sama?"

She answered with a wave of the hand. "No nothing concerning you Kakashi."

"Hmmm." The Jonin returned to his book, but kept a steady glance at the Hokage from over top. Something wasn't right…

Just then the last two shinobi walked through the doors. Sakura was cracking her knuckles as Tsunade cleared her throat. "Now Sakura, I don't want any interruptions while I brief you four."  
"ARIGATO TSUNADE-BAACHAN!"

"However after I'm done feel free to do whatever you want." She smirked and picked up the top manila folder on her desk.

"NANI?!"  
"Quiet Naruto! Let me tell you all about the mission!" When the room got silent she continued. "You four are to deliver a scroll to the Village hidden in the Rocks, Northwest of here. The Scroll contains certain agreements and measures allying our villages, which could be useful to others if they got their hands on it. They could change the writings on it to say complete lies and say we said it to help benefit their country in whatever way fits. This has happened a few times before and we barely managed to get out of it without leading to war."  
"But how do we prove that we really are the messengers? What if they don't believe us?" Sasuke asked with an inquisitive voice.

"Aa, good point. In that case the Tsuchikage and I came up with a password."  
"So why can't we just send one of our talking Ninja animals, like a bird or wolf?" Sakura imposed.

"Then any shinobi could intercept the message. The Tsuchikage is expecting the scroll within a time limit. If he believes we went back on our deal then he might start something we do not want to get involved in _at all_."

"So basically we need to deliver the scroll without anyone getting it to the Tsuchikage, and tell them the password." The Copy Nin summed up in a lazy manner.

Tsunades head throbbed in annoyance. "If you want to put it in that way yes." She ground out. "But be aware that any type of Ninja can come at you all! From Genin, to advanced Jonin! You need to keep on your toes!" She warned them all. "There have been reports of a dangerous group in the area! They specialize in genjutsu so be extra precautious about that...Now you are leaving here in one hour! Meet me at the Main Gates, and I shall give you the scroll, a map, and the password! You all will want to pack for about a fortnight worth of necessities. It takes about a week to get there. You can restock at Iwagakure. Dismissed!"

The four Ninja nodded and all turned to leave when Tsunades voice rang out again with a bit of softness. "Sakura, I would like to discuss something with you."

Sakura's eyes twinkled in curiosity and waved off her teammates. "See you guys at the gates!"  
"See ya there Sakura-chan!"  
"See you."  
"Hn."

Sakura smiled at her teammate's antics before she stood in front of her teacher's desk. "Hai Tsunade-Shishou?"

When the door closed Tsunade finally voiced her thoughts.

"Sakura…I don't think you should go on this mission."  
Sakura was NOT expecting that. "But why Shishou?! I've trained tirelessly to prove to myself and comrades that I am worth something. And when the chance comes, you don't think I'm good enough for the job?!"  
"Calm down Sakura! I don't think that at all!"

The pink haired ninja settled down and unclenched her fists she didn't even know she was balling. "Then what is it?"  
"Look, I'm not supposed to get too deeply into this for its confidential but I think you should know…There have been reports of a group called STARX in that area."  
"STARX?"  
"Yes. They are a group of conniving, evil kunoichi, who have their reasons to do unspeakable crimes and will stop at nothing to get a great kunoichi with them."  
Sakura nodded, having an idea of where she was going with this, being the brilliant kunoichi she was.

"Certain events around the Earth Village's border make it seem like it's continually in need of our countries shinobi. A main reason for our shortage. Instead of it seeming like they were trying to weaken us, they are just trying to get group after group to go until-."  
"-Until their target comes and their mission is a success." Sakura finished for her.

"You weren't my pupil for nothing." Tsunade smiled, but it was instantly gone as her face became serious once more. "And I believe you also know…that it's probably _you_ they are after." She added grimly. "Which is why I don't believe you should go on this mission."  
"Shishou whatever problems my squad faces we can handle it!"  
"Sakura, these people don't take no for an answer!" She whispered harshly, trying to get through her stubborn apprentices head. Like she had said earlier she WAS her apprentice. "They can take you by force, or just kill you mercilessly on the spot. I don't want you going on this mission."

"Tsunade-Shishou. I am a shinobi of the Fire Village." Sakura started seriously. "Whatever happens, happens. Not all shinobi live forever, and if I died, at least I died knowing I didn't join the evil side…" Sakura turned around, her head crystal clear. "And even in the event that all my skills can't stop them…" She turned her head to look her mother-like figure in the face. "I know my comrades have my back no matter what." And with that, she walked towards the door with confidence and complete belief in her words.

The blonde haired Hokage sighed knowing that her student would go no matter what she tried. "You just need to be careful Sakura. I don't want anything to happen to you."  
"…I know." Sakura finished quietly, smiling. "Don't worry about me."

She opened the doors and made a right to go down the halls when she found a surprise waiting for her.

"Hey Sakura-chan! We waited for ya!" Naruto yelled waving at the end of the hall. Kakashi stood up straight with the book in his hands (I'm not sure if it ever leaves) and even though the mask was in the way you could see his eye crinkle as he smiled.

And last, Sasuke looked over at her from his cross-armed position against the wall.

Sakura couldn't keep the gleam off her face. She had the best teammates ever. Who would stick with each other 'till the end… She thought about her words from earlier. 'I know my comrades have my back no matter what…' She knew that couldn't be any more true.  
"Sakura-chan?" Suddenly Naruto was up in her face with a worried expression. "You okay? You seemed kinda out of it." Even Sasuke and Kakashi had curious looks on their faces.

"Oh, sorry! We better get going, don't want to miss the mission…"

XSASUSAKUSASUSAKUSASUSAKUSASUSAKUSASUSAKUSASUSAKUSASUSAKUSASUSAKUSASUSAKUSASUSAKUSASUX

Three people in a dark, damp cave sat discussing.

"Well most cities in Rain Village are under Akatsuki territory." A man with Crimson red eyes, and a Red Clouded Robe said quietly but firm.

"Sand was allied with Sound once, I do believe we can change have them under Sound's wing again. After all I know all their secrets." A man said, licking his long tongue over his pale lips.

"And Earth Village is slowly but surely becoming part of STARX territory." A woman with two long chopsticks holding up her blue hair mentioned. She wore a dark purple hooded cape that reached up to her feet.

"All that really is out of our reach is that damned Leaf Village." Orochimaru said in a hissed voice, as his yellow eyes flashed with anger.  
"That is an understatement." Itachi said in his all knowing voice. "No matter how foolish they are, they are practically the most powerful country."  
"Yes, I believe we might even have to…join forces to accomplish this goal."  
"…The Leaf Village is not that of my top concern." The woman, Senga was her name, spoke with a smile on her lips.

The other two turned towards her.  
"Then what could be so important?" Orochimaru asked, seemingly uncaring.

"I wish for a certain someone to join my organization."  
"…I also wish a certain shinobi would join me."  
"And I know by my resources that you are after someone as well Itachi-san."

"…"  
Just then the pitter patter sounds of running came echoing through the endless halls of the cave.

"Leader-Sama!" Saiya bowed.  
"Where is my target?" Senga asked narrowing her eyes, but had a very tint smile underneath.

"We watched the target and it appears that your data was correct." Belreise informed her.

With this a huge, deadly, scary smile came to this woman's face as she turned to the other two people in the room.  
"How would you boys like to kill three birds with one stone?"

XSASUSAKUSASUSAKUSASUSAKUSASUSAKUSASUSAKUSASUSAKUSASUSAKUSASUSAKUSASUSAKUSASUSAKUSASUX

Yeah…I know Itachi and Orochimaru are like enemies. But Itachi always has his own agenda right? You never know what he's thinking XD So anywayzzzzzzz whattya guys think? I personally think I get too detailed but idk, maybe that's good? So PLEASE READ/REVIEW!!!!

Next Chapter: The Journey Begins

"So what if she does deny the offer?"  
"…We find a reason to make her."

BE PREPAAAREEED!!!


	4. The Journey Begins

Wanted Member  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the characters, their sayings, their jutsus, the plot, or any of that.

Chapter Four: The Journey Begins

"Oh! I nearly forgot about this!" Sakura gaped as she grabbed a picture frame off her desk. She smiled as she looked over the picture she looked at every morning and every night. It was taken about two months ago.

It was her fourteenth birthday and her team had come over to celebrate, as had other people. She had other pictures from the party, like when Naruto and Sasuke had arm wrestled…Sasuke won. And then there was a contest to see who could eat the hot sauce and not have a drink the longest…Sasuke also won. Then there was a staring contest…Naruto lost.

There was a picture of all the girls, like herself, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten. There was a picture of Kiba and Naruto it looked getting into a fight. One was of a few of them dancing. You could see the hilarious faces of when the girls had insisted that some of the guys dance. Neji's and Sasuke's were priceless. And one with Lee and Gai hugging…Okay Naruto must've had the camera or something.

But _this _picture was special, because this one was taken after everybody left. Her squad had stayed after to wish her a happy birthday and she had insisted that they take a new group picture…

Flashback

"_Come on guys, I think it would be good to have an updated group picture!" Sakura insisted to her group members._

"_You bet Sakura-chan! I may not have beaten the Teme much tonight! But I can beat him at smiling!" Naruto laughed as he grabbed the camera and tried to set it up right.  
"Hn."  
"Here Naruto let me help you with that before you break it-."  
"I got it Kakashi-Sensei!"  
"Naruto be careful that's my camera!"  
"'KAY I GOT IT! EVERYONE OVER HERE!" Naruto brutally announced as he pointed over towards some steps that led upstairs. He carried the remote that would start the countdown for the picture when Kakashi grabbed the remote. "I think I should hold onto this."  
"Hmph!" Naruto walked over and sat down on the left side, from the way it looked on the camera. Sakura sat next to him and Sasuke sat next to her.. There was room in the back for Kakashi. Kakashi though was checking the scene on the camera._

_Kakashi walked over and sat behind them, more on Sasuke and Sakura's side. "Naruto, sit next to Sasuke. The lighting would be better over there." _

"_My bad! I was never the scenic type really! Heh heh!"  
"Okay ready on three. One, two," Kakashi started to count down as Naruto walked over there. Just when he was about to say three, Naruto sat, smiled and then put on a shocking face._

"_YOOOOOOOOUUUUUUCHHHHHH!"  
FLASH!_

"_Naruto!" Sakura looked angry at her blonde haired teammate.  
Naruto jumped up and looked down, where a shuriken, spike side up lingered. "WHO?!"  
"Hn." Sasuke showed a proud smirk. "Dobe. You still didn't beat me."  
It was true. In the picture Kakashi smiled, Sakura was grinning ear to ear, and Sasuke was smirking. Naruto though, had tears in his eyes, and had both hands on the sides of the seat, and his legs going up, as if he was trying just to get the bottom part of his body off. And he definitely wasn't smiling. A shuriken to the butt, moving or not is still painful._

"_THAT'S NO FAIR TEME!"  
"Alright, alright let's get going. I have an early mission tomorrow guys. Naruto, look where you sit, Sasuke no more dirty tricks, and Sakura, how 'bout you get in-between these two so no more ruckus happens." Kakashi broke up the fighting as he had a tired expression on his face. "And everyone stand up to make sure no more shuriken are left on any seats."_

"_Alright, alright…"Naruto muttered angrily. As they rearranged and Sasuke now stood on the left side, Sakura in the middle, and Naruto on the other side, Naruto secretly got a mischievous look in his eyes._

"_Let's try this again…" Kakashi said as he pressed the button. "Three…two…"  
At that moment Naruto suddenly pushed his hand out, hit Sakura, and she fell backwards towards Sasuke. The Uchiha instinctly wrapped his arms around her waist, and her hands gripped his. Her eyes bolted toward the camera as she mentally heard the 'one' to the countdown go off in her head. She had a surprised look on her face, and her face blushed when she saw where she was._

_Sasuke had taken a step back to balance them out. He looked like he had known what to do the second Naruto's hand had moved out of the corner of his eye, yet he still seemed a little shocked. His mouth was closed, but you could still see his teeth. His eyelids were higher than usual, and his eyes were focused on the girl that had just fallen her way into his arms. And the lightest tint of pink on his pale face was seen at the tops of his cheeks, captured the split second they came._

_FLASH_

_This is what they looked like in the picture. Naruto was laughing his head off, and Kakashi was looking towards the two tiredly._

"_NARUTO!" Sakura had whacked his at the back of the head._

_Kakashi sighed. "Once more then."  
The third came out picture perfect._

_Naruto was smiling, and rubbing the back of his head (from what I wonder…). Kakashi had the perfect smile hidden under his mask, and had a slight wave of the hand. Sakura still stood in the middle and had a peace sign, while Sasuke stood with his hands on his pockets and had a small smirk on his face._

…

_The next day Sakura gave a copy of each type of picture out to everyone…_

Flashback

…Sakura had kept all three…but she liked the second one the best.

It seemed to show a little bit of everyone she knew…and she liked the memory of falling securely into Sasuke's arms. He didn't say a word after that happened…

Maybe one day it could happen more than on an accidentally pranked basis.

She stuffed the picture into her pack as she headed off to the gates of Konoha.

SXSSXSSXSSXSSXSSXSSXSSXSSXSSXSSXSSXSSXSSXSSXSSXSSXSSXSSXSSXSSXSSXSSXSSXS

Sakura got there just in time.

Naruto, with his orange backpack held his hands behind his head in a bored manner glaring daggers into his rival.

His rival, stood with his purple pack, and kept his eyes closed in usual annoyance.

Naruto noticed Sakura in a heartbeat though. "Sakura-chan!!!" He yelled waving.

"Shhh Naruto it's the crack of dawn people will wake because of you."  
"My bad!" He yelled, and then smacked his lips in realization.

She laughed a little and shook her head, then focused her attention to Sasuke. "Good morning Sasuke-kun!"  
He replied with the usual grunted 'Aa'.

"Awww don't worry Sakura-chan that stick up his butt just went up a notch 'cause he had to wake at the crack of dawn." Naruto laughed.

Sakura smacked him a little over the head. "Be nice Naruto! You're not usually much of a morning person either!" She scolded while Naruto rubbed his head. "You're just really energetic because of the mission today! And not the usual, 'catch a whole lot of fish in the morning,' kind!"

"You're both too loud in the morning." Sasuke said aloud.

"Heh, I guess you're right Sasuke-kun." Sakura laughed to herself, as she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

Naruto just ground his teeth a little and then his eyes lit up in recognition. "Hey Sakura-chan why were you late anyway? You're usually one of the first ones here!"

"Well, I sorta took a trip down memory lane." Sakura laughed. "I went looking through some old photos this morning."

Naruto was about to dig further with questions, except he felt a few presences appear behind him. When he whirled around he was surprised by who he saw. "KAKASHI-SENSEI?!"

'Naruto be quiet! Baka!" Sakura whispered as harshly as she could.

Kakashi, Tsunade, and Shizune were there at the gates. "Well I knew Kakashi would be late, so I decided to _escort_ him." Tsunade answered.

"Well your escorting could use a little less waving of the fist." Kakashi said to himself.

"At least I let you visit the Memorial Stone before you left for a long mission." The Godaime whispered back to him.

"Can we just go now?!" Naruto said in a quieter voice, as not to be whopped in the head again and suffer from another concussion.

"Alright, calm down Naruto." The Hokage answered in a tired voice. At least she wasn't in her hangover mood.

"Here is your scroll." She handed over the rolled parchment with care to Kakashi. "And the map." She handed the other paper to Sakura. And the password is…" She leaned in to whisper. "Alliances ensure the future."

"I got it, but do you think Naruto does?"  
"Gimmie a break Sakura! Not everyone's got your smarts!" Naruto whined.

"Alright well you all should head off!" Tsunade declared. "Safe journey!"  
"WE WON'T LET YOU DOWN TSUNADE-BAACHAN!"

"Heh." Tsunade smiled to herself. "That kid…"  
"Tsunade-sama, do you think they'll be alright?" Shizune asked as she squeezed Tonton.  
"Oink oink?"

"We can only hope…" Tsunade looked at their retreating figures. "We can only hope."

SXSSXSSXSSXSSXSSXSSXSSXSSXSSXSSXSSXSSXSSXSSXSSXSSXSSXSSXSSXSSXSSXSSXSSXS

Team Seven walked through the endless woods, with Naruto going on and on and on and on about who knows what. Sakura was half listening as she enjoyed the cool shadows from the trees that could get her away from the burning sun. Kakashi just kept on reading his book, which you'd think he'd have memorized at this point. And Sasuke was just being Sasuke, with his hands in his pockets, and his eyes on the trail.

Nothing out of the ordinary except for the figures jumping through the trees.

"So what's the plan?" Saiya asked the leader of their scouting group.

"We wait until there aren't any ninja around for miles, and then we have a little chat with the lot of them." Belriese told her comrades as they kept a steady watch. "Remember the plan, act like were at least Chunin. Use mediocre attacks. The only one who won't notice will probably be the blonde idiot."

"But our main focus is the girl right?" Saiya asked her.  
"Hai! She is the weakest point out of any of them. The Uchiha will be too proud, and the Demon kid will think he can handle anything."

"So what if she does deny the offer?" Saiya asked running a hand through her hair in slight frustration.  
"…We find a reason to make her." Chidane stated as though it were the simplest thing in the world.

SXSSXSSXSSXSSXSSXSSXSSXSSXSSXSSXSSXSSXSSXSSXSSXSSXSSXSSXSSXSSXSSXSSXSSXS

"I think right here is a good place to setup camp."

Kakashi stopped where he was and placed the book in his back pocket, where it will remain until needed later.

"Okay, Naruto you get the tents setup. Sakura you go get wood for the fire. Sasuke get some fish to cook on that fire. And I'll go refill the canteens." The silver haired Jonin announced.

Once everyone got their task and Naruto stopped complaining, they all went their separate ways. Unfortunately though, the three shinobi in the trees couldn't have asked for a better opening. "Let's go!" The leader whispered as they parted.

SORRY FOR THE LATRE UPDATE!!! MY INTERNET HAS BEEN DOWN FOR FOUR FLIPPIN DAYS! –dies- PLEASE READ/REVIEW!!!


	5. Decisions

Wanted Member  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the characters, their sayings, their jutsus, the plot, or any of that.

Chapter Five: Decisions

Naruto hummed a song to himself very loudly as he set up the tents. It was the only way to avoid throwing a total tantrum as he still couldn't get these things set up. HE SHOULD'VE GOT THE CANTEENS NOT THAT LAZY KAKASHI! He'd show them that he could definitely set up a tent without any one's help.  
Tie the rope there.  
Hammer that in here.  
Tie this whatchamacallit to that thing.  
And you get…

Naruto tangled in the rope rolling on the ground. In all that time Naruto spent with Jiraiya, he never learned how to tie a tent. But when thinking like Naruto what would you rather learn? An awesome new form of Rasengan!...Or how to pitch a tent. Naruto probably wish he had spent a little more time on the former. Oh well, Kakashi or one of the others would be back soon…

After he got himself untangled from that rope, it was then he discovered a chakra behind him; an unknown chakra. He jumped to his feet in a hurry when he flopped back down to the ground in a mess of ropes.

"GAH DANG IT!" He yelled as he grabbed a kunai, sliced it, and jumped back up breathless. He swirled his head around in all directions, when he finally rested on a dark figure in the trees. "ALRIGHT COME OUT, I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!"

"You should have by now, or else you'd be a complete idiot! Not that you aren't at the moment of course." Saiya said as she whirled a kunai around her finger. "You are a real spazz you know." She jumped at him and threw the kunai at him. He ducked down and looked behind him as the kunai bounced of a tree. 'She can't throw straight at all! Must be a held back academy student trying to look tough.' He smirked as he stood up.

"Look kid, I don't want to hurt you!" He pointed at the girl. "But keep messing with me and WOAH!" He ducked again as six more kunai flew at him with mediocre speed.

She jumped up at him and did one badly thrown punch after the other.

Naruto blocked very easily, it didn't take much strength or stamina at all to keep up with her. 'It's like fighting with Konohamaru.' He gave a roundhouse kick, and she was sent flying backwards. "Heh! That'll teach you to try and fight when you're opponent is stronger than you are!" He rubbed his nose in cockiness, then looked back up to realize…the girl vanished. "HUH! WHERE DID SHE G-?!" Suddenly he could feel a presence behind him.

"Rule of the Shinobi: See underneath the underneath." The kunoichi said smugly as she held a kunai to his throat.

'Damn it! I should have seen this coming! Damn it all!'

"Look I won't kill you; I only got a proposition to ask is all…Come with me and your friends lives will be spared."

Cerulean eyes widened, and sweat went down his forehead.  
"Right now my comrades are out there dealing with them. Come with me to the Akatsuki and they won't be harmed." She offered as she kept the kunai firm in her hand. "Deny this, and you won't ever be able to find their bodies. That much I can guarantee."

Naruto's head lowered and from her side it seemed he was giving in just a little. But being the Jonin she was she also noticed his fists were clenched at his sides.  
"You…"  
"Hm?"  
"…You…BASTARDS!" He whirled with a fist, and maniac red eyes. She narrowed her eyes, sensing the increased chakra and sliced his neck into, when it POOFED into a shadow clone.

'This kid isn't the big idiot I thought he was…This'll be more fun.' She sensed more immediately from all sides and vanished as a few of them came sliding in looking ready to kick her up. 'Looks like I'll have to kick it up as well!' "Come on Fox Boy! Give me all you got!" She deflected some kunai thrown her way with a few shuriken. "It doesn't matter to me what you pick! It's your friends lives!"  
"I'll protect them all without going to Akatsuki! I'LL PROTECT THEM WITH ALL MY POWER!" His voice yelled from the trees. Suddenly she sensed a disturbance in the winds. 'What attack is he using now?' She smiled in anticipation.

"Rasengan!"

"This kid is just full of surprises!"

Sasuke was in the river catching fish after fish with his accurate kunai throwing. Sakura had already gathered the fire wood, and was using a water technique Naruto taught her to make sections of the water vanish for a few seconds to help Sasuke with his task, even after he said he could do it himself. After a while though it really was made simpler. It was easy. Sasuke saw the fish with his Sharingan, Sakura made the water vanish, he killed them, and she'd collect them when they floated.

Around their fourth fish, and Sakura was ranting on and on about what she learned from Tsunadae last week Sasuke decided to break it. "While we're on the topic, what did she need to talk with you about?"

Sakura stopped mid sentence and stared at Sasuke surprised. That was one of the few things he said to her besides 'Hn' and 'Aa'.

"Uh, you mean before we left for this mission?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Well it really wasn't anything important…" She trailed off thinking what her sensei said wasn't really of great importance.

"Sakura.: He said in a stern voice, which meant 'I know it was, now tell me'.

"Basically it was just a warning about the mission." She said as she lifted more water.

"If it was about the mission, then we should know about it too." He replied as he got another fish, dead center.

"It was aimed towards me." She started to get a little miffed at his constant questioning. He was supposed to be quiet…

"We still should know as a part of this team." He said in the same monotone voice.

"Look it isn't any of your business!" She yelled as she dropped the water abruptly. "If you really must know all she said was that there was a possibility that some Rogue Ninja are after me!" She yelled out and angrily turned around, and crossed her arms over her chest in a huff.

It was quiet for a few minutes…He should have responded or…something right? She thought he'd have more questions.

She turned around after the sixth minute and saw him staring at her with a very displeased look set on his features. His Sharingan seemed to be piercing her more than it normally did.

"Sasuke-kun what's wrong?" She said unsurely, her angry phase now turned into nervous.

"…You should have stayed back home."  
"What?!? You too!?" She yelled looking at him as if he was insane. His silence answered for her. He suddenly, and slowly walked up against the current to her. She stayed still, even though a part of her wanted to run away from his deadly serious composure. The other part knew even if she ran from his he'd catch her in a heart beat. She didn't do anything that bad right?

He stopped until he was a few inches in front of her, looking down at her since he was a few inches taller. "Sasuke-kun you're freaking me out." She cursed her self. Her voice was wavering.

He narrowed his eyes a little. "Sakura you have put everyone on this mission at risk. Do you have any idea how stupid that was that you made that decision without even consulting us? Next time think less of your pride and more about the group."

"Sasuke, whatever it is I'm sure we can-,"  
"Sakura that's not the point. You can't just go around making these high risk decisions about our team. The least you can do is tell us this."  
"She wasn't even sure it was a fact!"

"We could all be ambushed at any time, and we wouldn't expect it half as much."

"If Naruto had made this decision you're saying under the same circumstances you would mock him for being a coward!" Her eyes were just barely tearing up in the corner from anger.

"This is different, we're not talking about Naruto, we're talking about you." Sasuke's jaw was starting to clench.

"What makes me so much more different then Naruto?!"

"Because you're weak!"

Smack!  
Sasuke's face was tilted to the side, while his eyes were covered by his bangs. Sakura's eyes however were fiery and watery all at once. "YOU…YOU…BAKA! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?! AFTER ALL THE WORK I'VE DONE…IT JUST ISN'T ENOUGH TO EVEN GET YOUR RECOGNITION THAT I'VE CHANGED!"  
He stayed silent and unmoving.

She whirled around, and in a fast, ticked off walk grabbed the fire wood she collected earlier and stomped off to her teams location, wiping off the tears in her eyes that she had tried her best to keep from falling. Stupid Sasuke…He had no idea what her potential was.

She jumped through the trees, not even slightly aware of the person following her. After all that, how could she?

Once Sakura was out of his range, he slumped down into the water and plopped ungracefully. He massaged his red cheek and gritted his teeth.

"Damn it…that came out wrong."

He cursed some more as the fish swam by him and he recollected his thoughts.

He was angry at Tsunadae for letting Sakura make this decision with out them.

He was angry at her for not telling her teammates this.

He was angry at her for not telling _him_ this.

She could have disappeared from right under their noses, and they wouldn't have the faintest clue why or wear to start. And somewhere deep down that freaked him out.

He blew out an inaudible sigh and collected his thoughts again.

He was still angry…but this time it was at himself.

Sakura weak? He knew that didn't mix. He knew that from their sparring session, her healing himself and Naruto after their brawls, even the power packed smack she delivered a few moments ago. He was an Uchiha, so saying what he feels is a complicated matter, he would never admit how he truly feels. He can only say it in ways he knows and hopes sometimes the receiver gets it. Although in this incident h didn't mean to say it like that all, he was thinking all at once and it just came out…wrong.

_You can't just go around making these high risk decisions about our team. The least you can do is tell us this_.-We have to trust each other.

_We could all be ambushed at any time, and we wouldn't expect it half as much._-They could have taken you at any time they chose and we wouldn't have a clue why or where.

_This is different, we're not talking about Naruto, we're talking about you._-I don't have to watch after Naruto half as much as I do you.

_Because you're weak!_-Because I have to protect you.

He wasn't being poetic; it was just what he thought. He protected his friends, they…helped him out. He didn't necessarily need protecting any way.

He looked at his reflection in the water for what seemed like half an hour, but was only ten minutes. The Uchiha suddenly got up. He shouldn't be this mad anyways. He'll just apologize later (In his Uchiha way of course) and everything would be better. He got back up and went over to collect the fish when a thought suddenly went in his head. Sakura had told him Rogue Ninja were after her…and he let her go back to camp alone…

"Annoying." He grabbed the heap of dead fish, but them in the basket, and jumped off in the direction Sakura went. Just as soon as he took one leap, a figure stood in his way. And it had a dark aura surrounding her.

"Not so fast." She said, as she lifted her head and gave him a glare that could even match Sasuke's. "You're not going anywhere Uchiha."

Sorry that wasn't as much as I owe you guys. I actually wrote this down a while ago but the internet went down AGAIN I'm just glad It'll stay stable for more than 18 minutes. PLEASE R&R


End file.
